The Devil Warrior
by EllieBloodStain
Summary: Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Lucy gets known**_

_**Summery **_

_**Lucy was part of the guild when she was young but she went on a mission and lost her memories. She only knew she was Lucy Heartfilla and blah. But she gets her memoires back and now she wants to be known as The Devil Warrior. To get known she takes Team Natsu and Jason to a job with her. She meets someone from the past, her anger overcomes her and she kills all of the dark mages even the guy from her past. It was part of the mission but why does Team Natsu feel scared of her… everyone starts to ignore her or try to avoid her. She leaves and joins Sabertooth, now Fairy Tail wants her back but it's too late. And what will happen if one of the fairies have to fight The Devil Warrior from Sabertooth? And why is Lucille so lovely with a guy name Kai Smith? And what happens when they go out? Will Natsu be jealous or will Lisanna make the pain go away…And what about Bickslow? **_

Lucy sat up as her wing came off, she had even longer blonde hair that goes to her waist. A tattoo appeared on her neck a blue and red dragon. She sigh as she got up and requip into a plaid short skirt, medium high brown boots, fingerless gloves, and a ripped up tank top. She put on a black spiked choker, her lip was pierced. She got up and look at her guild mark that moved to her should and black. She walked out of her house and walked toward her guild. _I'm sick of that form_ she thought bitterly. She walked into the guild and everyone was quiet and staring at her.

"Sup" she greeted

All of their eyes widen

"Lucille Heart…Why did you come back as Lucy Heartfilla?" Asked Master Makarov

"I lost my memoires and I recently got them back." She explained boredly

"Well it's good to have you back…what are you going to do now? You have a team and you used to go solo…." Mirajane trailed off smiling

"I'll keep my team but I want to get known its unfair striper, Salamander. And titian gets notice" she sneered

The guild open up to reveal an annoying Jason. Everyone knows it two but Natsu.

"Cool I'm in Fairy Tail again!" he shouted

"Yo Jason come here!" order Lucille

"Yes?" he questioned

"I want to get know so come with me and see how I can do a mission." She stated

"Cool!" he yelled

Lucille went up and grabbed a mission to destroy a dark guild called Blood. Mirajane stamped it and Jason and Lucille started to walk out with Natsu, Gray, and Erza following to keep Jason safe. They went on a train and Natsu turned green while Erza knocked him out. Everyone but Lucille felled asleep

"I will meet you soon. I will be known as The Devil Warrior." She smirked

They got off of the train and went to client. (Boring Stuff) they headed toward the dark guild. They saw a building that looked like blood rained on it. The sky darken but no rain. All of a sudden the roof, and walls all blew away. Dark guild members look at Lucille with rage

"How dare you do this to our guild!" they shouted

"I can do whatever I want" Lucille sneered

"Lucille I see you here to destroy my guild…let's see if you have the guts. After all you killed her" a voice hissed

A boy with blonde spiky hair and ruby eyes came out of nowhere.

"You killer her two Kei! Don't give me that bullshit if only we protected her from that beast if we didn't crower in fear. Maybe my little sister your crush Isabell Heart would be still alive!" Lucille shouted

Lucille hair change blood red her eyes change pitch black. Armor with a broken heart appeared on her. All of the dark guilds members were flew back and hit the tress hard. They were knocked out but Kei.

"You want to battle me huh let's see what you can do!" he shouted

The wind blew making everyone seeing the tattoo growing in size. Two swords appear in her hands while to two swords appear in Kei's hands.

"I'll beat you no matter what I will not show mercy to your sorry ass!" Lucille sneered

She ran at top speed toward the blonde hair guy. Her swords mortified with her arms.

"So you can do that." He laughed "It's pretty sad you're a fairy…Lucille I knew would rather join Sabertooth. But you change they made you softer"

"Shut up!" Lucille roared

Black mist started to swirl around Lucille and it spread out and killed the dark mages painfully and slowly. Kei just stood their froze to the ground as he watch is guild mates choking and spitting out blood and slowly their body's hit the floor and their eyes fluttered closed. Lucille stood their looking at him

"I realized why Isabell told me to never make you angry… but why didn't you kill the beast?" he questioned

"The beast was my friend… and my little sister killed her baby! I didn't know the beast would kill her" Lucille explained

Black and gold mist swirl around her and sped toward Kei. It kept hitting him and throwing him against trees. Blood started to come out of his body, his eyes looked at her and they closed. She set him down

"My mission is done…" she said

Lucille transport Team Natsu and Jason to the client and got the money.

"That was uncool" Jason muttered

Lucille went back into her normal self. She went ahead of everyone.

"Lucille is scary let's kick her off of the team and tell everyone…" Natsu suggested

Gray and Erza nodded in agreement and they headed to the guild.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Getting Kicked Off**_

_**Summery **_

_**Lucy was part of the guild when she was young but she went on a mission and lost her memories. She only knew she was Lucy Heartfilla and blah. But she gets her memoires back and now she wants to be known as The Devil Warrior. To get known she takes Team Natsu and Jason to a job with her. She meets someone from the past, her anger overcomes her and she kills all of the dark mages even the guy from her past. It was part of the mission but why does Team Natsu feel scared of her… everyone starts to ignore her or try to avoid her. She leaves and joins Sabertooth, now Fairy Tail wants her back but it's too late. And what will happen if one of the fairies have to fight The Devil Warrior from Sabertooth? And why is Lucille so lovely with a guy name Kai Smith? And what happens when they go out? Will Natsu be jealous or will Lisanna make the pain go away…And what about Bickslow? **_

Team Natsu came into the guild without Lucille.

"Guys Lucille killed the dark guild but with too much pain! She was really scary…we are kicking her off the team" shouted Natsu

"That was her job" Mirajane explained

"Yeah but she killed them with raged her rage and anger took them out!" Shouted Erza

Everyone eyes widen

"Who will replace her?" Master Makarov asked

"Lisanna" Gray simply said

"Lucille or Lucy was scary… blood was everywhere" Cried Happy

Lucille came inside

"Lucille you're off the team and we are replacing you with Lisanna" Natsu said

"Whatever" she mumble while shrugging

But in deep inside she was hurt really bad. Her own family is betraying her and all she can do is act strong. Months later everyone started to ignore her but Mirajane. Lucille walked into the guild and screamed everyone looked at her with fear.

"I thought I found a family but I guess wrong…bye Mirajane" Lucille said emotionless

Her mark came off with her magic, master Makarov was in a meeting. Everyone eyes widen

"We are now enemies" Lucille hissed

She walked out of the guild and transport to Sabertooth. She walked in and everyone stared at her

"Well, well what is the Devil Warrior of Fairy Tail doing here?" smirked Minerva

Lucille laughed

"I want to be a tiger and tear those Fairies to shreds!" she laughed madly

"You're in… I heard you don't show mercy is that correct?" questioned Master Jiemma

She looked at him with stern eyes that showed no emotion but anger.

"Yeah, so what of it?" she asked

"Good…very good." Master Jiemma smirked

"You're in the games along with my daughter and Kai along with Sting and Rogue" Master Jiemma said and then went to his office

A guy with black spiky hair and ruby eyes walked up to her. He smirked showing off his pointy shark teeth

"I'm Kai Smith, you have a name or should I call you The Devil Warrior?" he asked

"Lucille Heart but call me The Devil Warrior" she said

"Alright… The Devil Warrior wanna form a team?" Kai questioned

"I go solo Katy" Lucille simply said

"IT'S KAI!" he shouted

"Whatever…but I will form a team with you just to get a feel" she change her mind

"Alright"

Lucille walked toward the bar and sat down with Kai following.

"So you were in Fairy Tail why you quit?" he questioned

Lucille started to get a dark area around her and fire was spitting out of her mouth.

"They ignore and my old team replaced me…I had a job to kill dark guild name Blood and they thought I was scary so they kicked me out. What is the point of being in a guild when no one talks to you?" Lucille explained "I will get my revenge…they let me think family and love really exist but they are blabbing nonsense."

"Well now you got me!" Kai said with a smile

"Hn"

_Lucille what a beautiful name, oh no I can't fall in love with the famous The Devil Warrior_ Kai thought with a sigh.

"So tell me about yourself" Kai said

"What is there to tell? That when I was little I was trained to be the best, my little sister died because of my friend that's a beast…joined Fairy Tail lost my memories then quitted because of their lies." Lucille simply put it

"I'll tell you about me!" he exclaimed

"Knock yourself out"

"Alright well…" Kai trailed off


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm done making fanfictions sorry people who likes my stories. But I'm sick and tire of people complain about how they read it like 100 times but some other story. Everyone's story is different its just the same plot. It's good reading everyone's story that has the same plot but has twist and turns that the other ones don't have. I had fun making them and having you guys love them… but I can't handle how people are complain. I'm sorry…guess you have to figure out how my stories end with your mind. Goodbye and have a nice day.**_


End file.
